heroica_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Alchemist
Alchemist is one of the expert job classes available to the players of Heroica RPG once they reach level 30 and fulfill a special requirement. Getting access to this job class requires a great reputation among the Guild of Invision. These scientists can use and create items at whim. *'Additional Health:' +10 *'Weapons:' Alchemists can wield various cutting and crushing weapons in battle, including axes, clubs, daggers, hammers, maces and scythes. *'Job Traits:' Flee (see Rogue); Instant Items – The alchemist can use one item per turn while still being able to attack as well; Perquisite – The alchemist gets a 50% discount (rounded up) from Portia’s Potion Shack at the Marketplace. *'Battle Style:' Experimental – Alchemists concoct special items for battle. #SHIELD: Mixture – The alchemist mixes random ingredients together and creates surprising new items (See the List of Mixtures). #CRITICAL HIT: The alchemist attacks the target with strength equal to two times their weapon power added to their level. (e.g. WP 15 x 2 + Level 30 = 60 damage) #HIT: The alchemist attacks the target with strength equal to their weapon power added to their level. (e.g. WP 15 + Level 30 = 45 damage) #CHRYSOPOEIA: The alchemist turns lead into gold, creating a Gold Bar that is worth 50 gold when sold at a shop. #DAMAGE: The alchemist is struck by the opponent’s attack. Optionally, any attempt of healing fails. #SPECIAL GUARD: The alchemist is struck by the opponent’s special skill, but has a 1/2 chance to be protected from any negative effects caused by it. List of Mixtures The outcome of the alchemist’s mixture is determined by rolling a die twice. The created item is added to the alchemist’s inventory. *1+1: Explosion (instant effect, knocks out the alchemist.) *1+2: Diluted Arc Potion (Restores 15 health to all allies.) *1+3: Diluted Arc Tonic (Restores 10 ether to all allies.) *1+4: Purging Water (Removes all positive effects from all enemies.) *1+5: Bad Breath (Causes the poisoned by 1-effect to all enemies.) *1+6: Last Resort (Revives all knocked out allies with 1 health.) *2+2: Arc Potion (Restores 30 health to all allies.) *2+3: Arc Elixir (Restores 60 health and 15 ether to all allies and removes negative effects.) *2+4: Bravado Brew (Causes the encouraged-effect to all allies.) *2+5: Fog Bomb (Causes 15 damage and the blinded-effect to all enemies.) *2+6: Hyper Arc Potion (Restores full health to all allies.) *3+3: Arc Tonic (Restores 20 ether to all allies.) *3+4: Cloud of Celerity (Causes the hastened effect to all allies.) *3+5: Mystic Bomb (Causes 15 damage and the sealed-effect to all enemies.) *3+6: Hyper Arc Tonic (Restores full ether to all allies.) *4+4: Purifying Water (Removes all negative effects from all allies.) *4+5: Fortune Flush (Causes the lucky-effect to all allies.) *4+6: Smile of the Gods (Causes the blessed-effect to all allies.) *5+5: Wyvern’s Breath (Causes the poisoned by 10–effect to all enemies.) *5+6: Baffle Bomb (Causes 15 damage and the confused-effect to all enemies.) *6+6: Doomsday Bomb (Causes 99 damage to all enemies.) Category:Job Classes